The Bad Twin and Good Twin
by Peaceloveauthor13
Summary: Rai is not an average teenager. She has a mutant Rat father and four mutant turtle brothers. Her world is rocked when her father tells her a secret he has kept from her. That she has a twin sister! Rai is determined to get her sister, Karai to believe that she is her sister and her true father is Hamato Yoshi. Takes place in the 2012 series season two
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey guys! I got the idea for this story a few days ago and I knew I had to do it! And I'm on Thanksgiving break so I'll have time to finish it. This is my first TMNT story to do so please bear with me! Also this story will take place in the 2012 version of TMNT. Please review what you think!

* **FLASHBACK** *

"They are beautiful like you Shen." Hamato Yoshi said admiring his twin baby daughters.

"What will we name them?" Tang Shen wondered.

"Let's name them Miwa and Rai.' Yoshi suggested.

"I like those names. They are perfect." Shen smiled.

Shen goes home, and takes the twins with her.

Yoshi goes back to the Dojo.

Then the fight between Yoshi and Oroku Saki begins. The Fire that is burning down the Dojo is getting out of control.

Tang Shen rushes to the site with Miwa in her arms.

She puts Miwa down and goes inside the burning building.

Yoshi and Saki continue to fight.

Then Shen rushes over to stop the fight then Saki accidentally kills her. Which was supposed to be for Yoshi not her.

Saki then gets out of the building and he finds Miwa crying.

He takes Miwa with him.

Later Yoshi gets out of burning building and he goes to Shen's house.

He finds Rai crying.

Yoshi searches for Miwa but she is no where to be found.

"Miwa!" Yoshi screams.

Yoshi picks up Rai.

"I will not let anything happen to you my daughter."

"We will go to New York. The two of us, to make a fresh start."


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret

Author's note: So what did you think about chapter one? By the way the flashback in the last chapter takes place in the episode "Turtles in Time." The only difference is I added the part where Miwa has a twin. Also, I made an error in the last chapter. It was supposed to be a flashback and chapter one. I forgot to put chapter one at the top of the page. Sorry for the confusion! Enjoy the chapter!

 **Chapter two: The secret**

*16 years later in New York*

"Happy Birthday Rai!" Leonardo said to his adoptive sister.

"I have something for you my daughter." Master Splinter said.

Splinter hands her a katana sword similar to Leo's.

"Thank you father." Rai thanks her father.

"Nice sword." Donatello says.

"Now it's time to partaaaaaaa! Because it's your sweet sixteen!" Michelangelo says.

"Whatever you say Mikey." Laughs Raphael.

The four turtles go to the dojo.

The past few months Rai and the turtles have battled the Kraang, foot soldiers, Shredder's henchmen, and his top kunoichi, Karai. As time has gone by Rai has been more curious about Karai. Ever since they meet her, Karai has a rivalry between her. She is evenly matched with Rai. Leonardo is evenly matched with her too and has a crush on her. Rai laughs at her brother for his crush because she is in the foot clan and he is leader.

"Father."

"What is it Rai."

"I have some questions about Karai."

"Rai go party with your brothers.

They are waiting on you." Master Splinter says.

Rai sighs. "They can wait. "

"Father."

"Please."

"Tell me." Rai urges.

"Karai is my daughter." Splinter lets out.

"WHAT!"

"Which means….she…is…my…..sister."

"Yes." Answers Splinter.

"Listen Rai I would have told you but I thought she (Miwa) had perished in the fire but the Shredder kidnapped her and raised her as his daughter. And with your mother gone I wanted you to be happy. So I thought by not telling you would be the best. "Splinter explained.

"I understand father."

"Do my brothers know?" Asked Rai.

"Only Leonardo. He asked weeks ago."

"He was curious like you."

"I think it is time you told the other guys." Rai suggests.

"Yes my daughter it is."


	3. Chapter 3: When will she catch on?

Author's note: I hope you guys are liking the story! I've enjoyed writing it for you. Also some of the events in the chapter is from the episode "The Wrath of Tiger Claw." And I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving. On with the story…..

Master Splinter and Rai are now in the Dojo with the turtles.

Splinter reveals to the turtles (minus Leonardo) his true relation to Karai.

"This can't be true….." Raph says very shocked.

"Karai is our sister?" Mikey questions.

"Yes, but technically she is our adoptive sister. Karai is Rai's Biological twin sister." Donnie explains.

"Sensei, she is our enemy. The foot! The Shredder raised her." Raph goes on.

"How can we trust her?" Donnie adds.

'There is good in her I know." Splinter says with hope.

"Maybe there is good in her…." Rai says changing her mind.

"I think she can be good!" Leo points out.

"That's because you like her!" Mikey says with a grin on his face.

"I do not!" Leo argues.

Raph shakes his head and smiles at Mikey.

"Why don't we go to Murakami's? I think that will make you feel better Rai." Leo suggests.

"I do love me some pizza gyozas." Rai smiles.

The turtles and Rai leave to go to Murakami's. The five arrive to see the place messed up. And poor Murakami is hiding under a table.

"Are you ok Murakami?" Mikey says and helps the guy up.

"They came looking for you. Athey asked where you lived. But I didn't know. They also asked where April and Casey live. Unfortunately I told them everything I know." Murakami explained.

Leo sees scratches on the wall.

"Tiger Claw is back." Leo figured out.

"Ugh that ugly cat." Rai says with disgust.

The turtles and Rai leave Murakami's to warn April and Casey about Tiger Claw. Leo and Donnie go to April's apartment while Raph and Mikey go to the ice rink.

Rai goes off on her own looking around on the rooftops. She could not stop thinking about Karai. As much as she wanted her to believe she is her twin and her true father is Hamato Yoshi she didn't know if she would believe her. Karai has been raised and lied to by the Shredder her whole life. Rai knew if her enemy one day told her that her true father was someone you've been told to hate your whole life, she would have a hard time whether to believe it is true or not. It's all Karai has ever known.

Rai approaches April about to fight Karai.

'I didn't come to fight. I came to talk." Karai says softly.

"Well I've been trained in that too," April laughs.

Karai notices Rai standing by April.

"Your just in time Rai." Karai says.

"Listen Rai…" Karai says and then cuts off.

"Yes."

"I believe you."

"That I am your twin and your father is my true father." Karai finishes.

Rai's eyes widen.

"Seriously?" Rai questions her.

"Yes." Karai answers.

Rai smiles.

"This….this is great!" Rai says happily.

Leo and Donnie run up to them.

"Don't get near them!" Leo says.

"Wait Leo she means good." April tells Leo.

"I believe the truth now Leonardo."

"That Splinter is my true father. And Rai is my sister.

"I believe that she believes you." April points out.

"I believe April." Donnie says.

Leo smiles.

"This is great! I told you Rai that she would come around."

"Come on Karai lets go see Master Splinter." Rai says.

"Raph is not going to believe this…." Donnie says nervously.


	4. Chapter 4: Does she REALLY believe?

Author's note: I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving! And please review! I love to read what you think!

Everyone is in the lair. Including Karai.

"I don't believe this! You brought the Princess of the foot in our secret lair!" Raph yells.

Leo sees Casey lying down on the couch looking like he got beat up.

"What happened to Casey?" Leo asks.

"Tiger Claw threw him off a building and you brought his partner home for dinner!" Raph answers sarcastically.

"I'll be ok." Casey smiles.

"Stop being so harsh Raph!" Rai snaps.

While everyone is arguing Karai pulls out a tracking device and puts it behind her back and activates it.

"What is this arguing all about?" Master Splinter yells sternly.

Splinter sees Karai is here and it takes him a few seconds to realize that he is not seeing things.

"Miwa?"

Karai walks up to Splinter and hugs him.

"Come with me my daughters." Splinter says.

Rai looks back at her turtle brothers and smiles. They smile back. Well except Raph he just rolls his eyes.

Karai and Rai go into the dojo with Splinter.

"I have something for you Karai."

Splinter hands her a photograph of him and Tang Shen holding her and Rai when they were infants.

"The two of you haven't been together for sixteen years." Splinter says.

"Besides when we would fight each other." Rai laughs.

"Yes unfortunately you were introduced as enemies. But now we are together again."

"Splinter, are we IDENTICAL twins?" Karai asks.

"Yes you two are. However you both are still different in many ways." He adds.

Splinter looks at his daughters. He was so happy they were together again and he didn't have to keep Rai's sister a secret anymore. Even though they are identical, to him they looked very different. Karai had short black hair with it dyed blonde on the back. Rai had long black hair over her shoulders. But their faces looked just the same. They both had light brown eyes. And they both were kunoichis.

"You are telling the truth." Karai gasps.

"What do you mean?" Splinter asks.

"I didn't believe the truth at first. But now I do. What have I done?"

"You had to see the truth for yourself." Splinter says.

The turtles come in the dojo.

"What is it Karai?" Rai asks.

"Tiger Claw is tracking me." She confesses.

"What?" The turtles all gasp.

"No doubt that the Shredder's forces are on their way." Splinter tells them.

"Oh Karai why did you do this?" Raph says annoyed.

"I didn't know! I can lead Tiger Claw away!" Karai suggests.

"Tiger Claw can't find the lair!" Rai says worried.

"You five go with Karai. April and I will tend to Casey."

Everyone rushes out but Splinter stops Karai.

"You are who you choose to be, not what others tell you to be."

The turtles, Karai, and Rai leave the lair to lead Tiger Claw away.


	5. Chapter 5: Taken Away

Author's note: Well this is unfortunately the last chapter of this story. Sorry for not updating in a while. I was busy the last few days of my break then I started back school. And this it is the last chapter so I had to make it extra special! But anyway here's the last chapter!

The turtles, Rai and Karai are at the surface trying to lead Tiger Claw away from the lair.

They lead him to a frozen meat shop.

They go full stealth mode.

"I can't smell you but I can hear you."

Tiger Claw sees a glance of the turtles running in front of him.

"Show yourselves!"

Tiger Claw starts to get frustrated.

The meat hanging from the ceiling rattles.

"They're stalking me."

He pulls out his sword.

Donnie jumps out and swings at Tiger Claw but misses. He throws him to the side.

Tiger Claw cuts a piece of meat that is hanging up.

"Are you afraid to face me?" He screams.

Another one of the turtles strikes at him but misses.

"Are you afraid to fight me?"

He hears Raph about to strike and he grabs one of his feet and throws him across the room.

He sees one of his Sai's flying in the air and catches it.

The meat hanging from the ceiling rattles again.

He turns around to see Donnie and Mikey hiding behind the hanging meat then they disappear.

"Let us finish this." Tiger Claw says then goes into the room next door.

Then the turtles and Rai come in ready to fight.

Ready to finish this cat.

To win Karai.

The turtles have their battle faces on.

Rai's battle face is more angry.

She was feed up with this cat.

Tiger Claw growls.

The lights flicker and then they go off.

The lights come back on and the turtles and Rai are gone.

They pop out of hiding and the battle begins.

After a few minutes of battle, Tiger Claw grabs Leo and throws him down and points his sword at him.

Karai walks up to Tiger Claw unaware that she has betrayed him.

"Karai, would you like the honor of finishing him?" He asks her.

Rai looks at her sister hoping she doesn't finish Leo and does not betray her.

Tiger Claw sees Karai looking at Rai but differently.

"Did my vision just double?" Tiger Claw says confused.

"I have no honor. But that's about to change." Karai says.

Rai smiles.

Karai punches Tiger Claw and they start to fight.

He grabs her sword and slings her on the slicing table and near the cutting saw.

Karai gets free and strikes again.

Tiger Claw punches Karai which knocks her out.

The turtles and Rai all gasp.

"No!' Rai screams.

Tiger Claw picks Karai up by the arm.

"If you value her life, do not take another step."

He pushes a control button which turns on a moving slicer.

Tiger Claw holds Karai near the moving saw but throws a piece of metal instead.

Rai is mad and upset at the same time. She looks at Leo and looks he looks at her.

She knew what she had to do.

"Just as I thought."

Karai grunts.

Tiger Claw escapes with Karai.

"We have to go after them!" Leo says.

Leo turns around and sees that Mikey is lying down and is injured.

"I think his shell was knocked loose." Donnie says.

"I still don't trust her." Raph sighs.

"But she helped us!" Rai argues.

"The Shredder raised her." He replies.

Rai and Raph have always been rivals because Splinter both named them with the letter "R".

Rai sighs.

She felt like she lost her sister all over again.

Like what happened sixteen years ago just happened again.

Rai was very upset that her sister was captured. But at least she finally believes the truth. She knew that it was possible to rescue her however it would be extremely difficult. But she would have her brothers by her side the whole way.

(In Shredder's lair)

Tiger Claw brings Karai in Shredder's throne room.

"She has betrayed you master. She fought alongside the turtles."

"Tell me the truth! Splinter is my real father isn't he?" Karai screams.

Shredder walks slowly from his throne to Karai.

"Yes. Hamato Yoshi IS your true father. Your biological sister is his OTHER daughter Hamato Rai." Shredder finally confesses.

"Tiger Claw, take her away!"

"Noooooo!" Karai screams as she is taken away.

Author's note: Well that's it. If you want to see the actual episode that my story takes place in, it is Season Two episode 18 "The Wrath of Tiger Claw." One more thing, not sure if you caught this but I hinted that there will be a sequel to this story. There will be a sequel to this story. For now I'm not saying the plot but you probably already guessed what it is. You will just have to wait and see! I will start it during my Christmas break which is at the end of December and beginning of January. Can't wait to for you to read it! And thanks for all the views. It really means a lot.

-Peaceloveauthor13


End file.
